We'll Make It Work
by Kashimalin
Summary: While his "son" and "daughter-in-law" are busy with peace talks and helping the royal families change public opinion between Nohrians and Hoshidans, Gunter is often tasked with raising the two royal children. AU where children are had post-game and grew up with their families.


_A repost of a work from 2016, from AO3._

* * *

 _"When can I expect to see grandkids?"_

 _"Wh-what?! I am NOT your son!"_

While the phrase at the time gave him a chuckle, Gunter hadn't been wholly serious when asking Jakob about grandkids. While he might have been like a son to Gunter, that didn't mean he was actively waiting for him and Kamui to _have_ children in the first place.

Was Jakob even mature enough to be a father?

But they came whether he liked the thought or not. And the _first_ thing Jakob said to him upon bringing their first child, Dwyer, to visit –

"Haven't you been waiting for them, _father?_ "

At first, Gunter did not enjoy having the task of raising the children, as Felicia and Flora were often busy and he felt more useful when he could go out and protect the queen and king... but after spending time with the small boy, with his mother's hair and father's nose, the attachment came quickly. At times he would find himself musing on how they were just like a grandchild to him…

He just hoped the child would take a little more after his mother than his father – Gunter wasn't sure he would be able to _stand_ two Jakobs. One sassy-mouthed teen had been enough for a lifetime; and the person in question hadn't even grown out of their teen phase yet.

The first days with Dwyer were chaotic and exciting. Gunter watched while Kamui would gently cradle him or sing songs alongside Azura, and when Jakob would attempt to feed him on Kamui's request. Gunter found himself laughing far more frequently at this than expected, Jakob only able to mutter, "Shut up, old man. First I'm thrown into royalty, and now, I'm a father. I did not sign up for this."

Gunter was about to remind him that yes, he played a role, but decided to not irritate him further as Dwyer began to fall asleep _while_ eating – an impressive feat.

And when the second child came along, Gunter knew that they would be a little rascal after growing up a bit. Their name was Kana, and seemed to be more smiley in his first ten minutes than Dwyer had been those first two years. While he grew older, his energy remained boundless, and the hugs he gave, ruthless. But Gunter would happily laugh and swing him around, while Dwyer was content with napping and reading stories with them all.

Times got busier while the children grew older, however. Gunter found himself spending days in a row with them at the Vallite castle while his parents traveled to Hoshido or Nohr as peacemakers. Felicia and Flora were happy to assist as well, showing off their ice powers and telling stories, and Lilith was happy to show them things around Valla and fly over lakes while they swam. But it was difficult to pry the children away from Gunter when they got going. Dwyer loved listening to his stories and naptime, while Kana appreciated hide-n-seek and other exhausting games.

However, there were times when they had to go away for far longer, and he knew that this would be a difficult period for the children.

"There is going to be a ceremony," Kamui said. "A festival, of sorts, to celebrate the length of time they have maintained peace. We will be gone for two weeks, and have decided to leave the children behind for their safety."

"Perhaps you might want to consider taking them, and myself with you?"

"Gunter," Jakob said patiently. Gunter's eyebrows raised up – he rarely heard Jakob address him with his name in such a manner before. The honor was almost synonymous with calling him "dad"…

"We'd prefer not. We would like it if maybe you, Dwyer, and Kana had some alone time… as you always seem to have. We'll be taking Felicia and Flora with us for an extra precaution… Not just Kaze and… Silas."

Kamui couldn't help but grin at Jakob's tone when it came to their best knight, Silas, before addressing Gunter. "Please? They love spending time with you. Two weeks will go by before you know it! Besides, Aunt Lilith will stay behind…"

"Yes!" Kana cheered. "Dragon Aunt Lily!"

Gunter didn't answer right away, but while he thought about it, knew the answer was obvious…

He would stay back.

* * *

 _The elder son is approaching his teen years_ , Gunter thought quietly. He would be turning thirteen soon. Gunter mused on how Dwyer had been acting about what he wanted to do lately. Kana was still nine years old and things were not as heavily expected of him, but Dwyer was already receiving education from his teachers in the art of command, in ruling, etiquette. Gunter remembered giving these very same lessons himself to Princess Kamui long ago, but decided to not participate in these lessons for the next generation. He had done them long ago and thought what he knew might even be outdated for the modern era.

For the next two weeks, however, they had canceled all lessons, matches, and events so that Gunter, Kana, Dwyer, and Lilith would have some time together. And today, Kana chose to play hide-n-seek again.

Gunter was first, and instantly groaned. Sighing to himself after counting to twenty, he knew Lilith would be somewhere high, being able to fly in her dragon form… Kana would either climb or conceal himself in small spaces… and Dwyer would most likely be asleep somewhere by the time he found the boy.

However, the day was already different by the time he found Dwyer.

The boy had found his way into a storage room in the castle. Gunter was storing mementos here that he had brought from castles, on journeys, things that gave him something to hold onto when he felt Anankos taking hold to do something again. They would remind him of a past where he cared very deeply about the children who lived in the fortress…

And now, he saw Dwyer, not hiding, but instead, pulling out an old uniform. It was one that Jakob had made himself, his very first vest, along with a well-worn shirt and pair of pants. He had no idea how Dwyer found it, but assumed by the rest of the clothes on the floor, he had been intending to sleep on the bed of clothes until Gunter found him.

"Dwyer?"

The boy whipped around, clearly not expecting Gunter to have arrived so soon. He clutched the clothes close to his chest, causing Gunter to laugh.

"Try them on. I'll be back after I find Kana and Lilith."

Instead of responding, Dwyer instantly got to work in trying on the old outfit, hoping that it fit. The shirt was missing a couple buttons and everything was a little saggy on his body, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Rushing to find a mirror, he ending up finding the trio first, who all stared for a moment. Lilith tilted her head to one side, for a moment seeing Jakob in his eyes, a small, determined boy who was willing to do anything for… who? Who did Dwyer have that he wanted to protect?

"That looks cool, Dwyer!" Kana exclaimed, pointing to the uniform.

Gunter nodded in agreement. "A little saggy, but then again, it suits you very well."

Dwyer pulled his shoulders back, standing a little taller. The outfit felt almost natural on him, as if it belonged there.

However, the longer they stood there in silence, the sooner they all began to smell the mothy and grimy scent that it had come with. Lilith was instantly begging him to take it off, and saying it should be washed. With a laugh, Kana ran after Dwyer, constantly complimenting him on the outfit, which caused Dwyer to smile all the way back to his room.

After Gunter gave it a wash and showed Dwyer how to use the soaps properly and the wash board, demonstrating the differences in fabric and care… the boy was hardly seen out of it for the next two weeks.

* * *

Jakob and Kamui gently landed in Valla – Jakob with a bit less grace, as he still was not used to falling from the sky each and every time they had to go back to their realm. In an instant, he was removing the crown from his head and tousling his hair around.

"Gods, I hate wearing it. I never understand why I must!"

"Jakob, you're a king. You're _supposed_ to look the part."

"I am still like a butler to you," he retorted.

"I fired you all those years ago!" Kamui laughed. "You're my husband and my king now, and you should remember that more often."

Jakob could only pout in return, but that instantly vanished when he saw Gunter in the distance with Kana and…

"Dwyer?"

Jakob recognized that older uniform – had the old man saved it all those years ago? – and felt the urge to yell at Dwyer, to tell him to get it off! However, Kamui got to him first.

"Were you all playing dress-up? Dwyer, you're getting a little old for that."

The thirteen-year-old thrust him shoulders back and held his head high. "I want to be a butler. I don't want to serve as king."

The silence that passed between them all was interrupted by an attack hug from Kana, scaring Jakob out of his intense stare.

"That's a big thing to talk about, Dwyer," he said, trying to handle Kana's weight while focusing on his elder son.

"I think I have a greater potential there than in kingship."

"This is no time for games, Dwyer!" Jakob exploded suddenly, handing the boy in his arms to Kamui, who barely had time to take Kana before Jakob was storming over to his son, getting on his knee to look Dwyer directly in the eyes. "Remove it now!"

Dwyer matched his father's steady stare, countering the anger with a reserved look. "No."

Kana was about to say something to attempt to make the situation better, but Kamui silenced him with a shush and finger to her lips. Kana copying the motion, understanding this was quiet time.

Jakob sputtered, trying to form his words. He hadn't expected Dwyer to defy something with such sudden rashness!

"You have no reason to be wearing those! You are the eldest! You are—"

"I don't want to be king."

By that point, Gunter and Lilith had caught up, and Jakob stood suddenly, staring Gunter in the eye.

"Why did you save this shit, old man? Look what you've gone and done! Has he been wearing it this whole time?"

"And why are you so against it?" The entire happy reunion had quickly become a staring match, as Kamui took Dwyer's hand and led him away with Lilith and Kana back towards the castle.

"This isn't a joke! He can't grow up thinking he is going to be king, that is not what was planned—not what we _need_! He is the eldest!"

"He doesn't need to follow the rules. Gods know you didn't."

"I wanted to be a butler! I don't want to be a king at times! The rules, the structure! Kamui is a much better ruler than I, Gods know I am glad for her!"

"She is better in your eyes in every way. I know this. Yet I am wondering why you must make your son suffer the same fate as yourself. Why are you forcing him to be king if he doesn't wish it?"

"Because… because that is how it has to be!"

"No, it isn't! Get that out of your skull, you hot-headed boy!" Gunter gripped his hands into fists. "That is not how it has to be! If I had crushed your spirits and dreams at the fortress those many years ago, where would you be today?!"

Jakob fell silent. Where _would_ he be if Gunter had not heard his desires to be a butler for the princess? If he had cast him aside from the very beginning when he ended up on their doorstep?

 _I'd be cast out, living in the slums, that's what._

"Jakob, for once in your life, listen to your father. I've lived too long to not start passing on my advice."

" _You'renotmydadshutup,"_ came out in a muddle of words from the corner of Jakob's mouth.

"Either way, if it what Dwyer desires, you need to talk to him about it. Don't force him into this. Do not put him through your emotions. It isn't right to pass them onto your child – they are not you, they are their own person."

Jakob remained quiet while they walked back to the castle, slowly meandering through the grass while Jakob twisted the metal wire crown in his hands. Despite it's lightness, the crown constantly seemed heavy to him. A burden he had not expected, nor one that Kamui had expected, when they agreed to marry during the war… to rule a kingdom and even go so far as to rebuild it. The curse on Valla lifted after all was said and done, and people began to help the country regain it's former glory. Jakob found himself being consulted alongside Kamui, expected to make appearances by her side as she held meetings or visited the countries of their continent. He never wanted the kingship, but the price of giving up was Kamui's side. And she loved him, perhaps even more than he loved her.

Suddenly, when he looked up from the crown he had been twirling around in his hands, Jakob found himself outside Dwyer's door.

"Go inside," Gunter urged, nodding towards the closed doorway. Inside, he could hear the turning of a page – what was Dwyer reading this time? "Talk with him."

Jakob handed his crown to Gunter, who took it from him while Jakob opened the door. "Dwyer," he mumbled quietly. Dwyer didn't respond, but the book slammed shut.

Gunter was even more relieved to hear, "I'm sorry," as the door closed between them.

* * *

"Can you train him?" Jakob's hand was resting on Dwyer's shoulder while they looked to Gunter, asking for his assistance.

"You want… _me_ to train him? Are you not the better butler?"

"I started learning from you, old man. It might be… best for his career if he does the same."

Gunter smiled, looking to Dwyer. "And what do you want to learn first?"

Dwyer tilted his head to one side, thinking about the question before saying, "I'd like to learn how to make a good cup of coffee."

Jakob almost began protesting again about a good cup of tea was best, but Gunter instantly took Dwyer's other shoulder.

"A cup of coffee we shall start with, then."

Jakob watched their receding backs as Kamui ran down from the other side of the corridor, having seen the scene.

"Did you ask?"

"What does it look like, my dear?"

"You know it's what Dwyer wants."

Jakob sighed. "I know. I feel like we're doing the right thing. I just hope he becomes something, you know? Makes the butler name proud, his kid is an excellent butler…"

"You know we are going to be a line of royalty, right?" Kamui said with a laugh.

"That does not mean we all cannot have the skill!"

"Yes, yes, I hear you, sweetheart. Come on, we promised Kana to introduce him to his new teachers. He's got a little bit of catching up to do to be at the level Dwyer was when he started his lessons."

"I feel like everything is changing around me so quickly," Jakob complained.

"This isn't easy. Azura said that herself when she denied the throne. I'm sure her and Shigure are happy travelling the lands, spreading their music and goodwill. We can do the same here." Kamui put her hands around Jakob's, holding them tightly. "We can make our family happy, too. They are just as important as the kingdom."

Jakob nodded. "…You're right, my love. Just like you always are."

* * *

"Hold the proper stance." Jakob demonstrated the bent elbow and the dagger by his ear. "Stable leg positions. You need them slightly bent."

Dwyer copied the motion. For fifteen, he was becoming incredibly well-suited to the art of butlering. At times, Jakob found himself jealous of his own son's seemingly natural skill, since it was something he himself had worked so hard to cultivate and achieve.

But Jakob knew that this was natural. Dwyer _was_ working hard. Despite his tendency to sneak naps whenever he could and often express his laziness, the boy was studying, improving his cooking and sewing, and often working on fighting abilities. This, however, was not a popular favorite – Dwyer much preferring the art of healing over the art of fighting. Yet he took to it as best he could, because he was aiming for lofty goals – to be half the butler his father was. And he _knew_ he could do it, too, the ability was inside of him.

Dwyer reflected on his schedule for the day. He had made breakfast that morning with the other servants, mother complimenting his cup of coffee. Then it was lessons with Gunter, and fighting with Jakob. Then healing arts from Aunt Elise or Aunt Sakura if available – if neither, Aunt Felicia or Flora were willing to help make up the time. Gunter again with more lessons, and then dinner time.

He found himself enjoying it. All of this was something far better than the lessons he had had when training to be a future prince. But his father and mother were quick to remind him he still _was_ , just not the one who would be inheriting the throne.

Dwyer quickly realized his stance was slipping as his thoughts wandered off and his head began to roll off with sleep, and fixed it, getting a nod from his father.

"Good recovery."

"Can I throw the dagger now, father?"

"Go ahead."

The dagger hit slightly off-center. He still had more work to do, but Jakob still complimented the technique, begrudgingly as it came.

* * *

Dwyer took a deep breath when they were at the exit to Valla – a stairwell that ascended towards the sky and eventually just… stopped. He and Kana had seen Mom and Dad climb those stairs many times, but the thought of climbing them himself always scared him when he thought about it.

"Ready, you two?" Jakob looked back to Kana and Dwyer, while Kamui began ascending the stairs.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll go first, and then your father will be right behind you."

Kana ran up the stairs first, excitedly following his mother while they went upstairs. But Dwyer hesitated when his foot touched the first stair. Gulping, he turned to his father.

"Do I… _have_ to go?"

Jakob sighed, placing his royal crown on his head. "I'm afraid, Dwyer, that we both have to go, myself as the King of Valla, and you as the son of royalty."

"Do you not like going?"

"…We can't talk about this now. Look, your mother and brother are already gone."

Dwyer turned rapidly, seeing that indeed, Kana and Kamui had vanished from the stairwell.

"Let's go, Dwyer."

Hands beginning to shake, Dwyer began to ascend the stairwell. He heard his father right behind him, climbing the stairs one at a time.

The end was coming more quickly than he would have liked. He began to memorize the stairs beneath his feet, feeling the worn stone and seeing the moss within the cracks.

"Just keep moving. Don't hesitate."

But Dwyer almost did when he saw the end. Despite the reassurances he wouldn't fall… he was afraid of the possibility, the chance…

The last stair passed him by. And his feet kept moving, kept hitting solid stair, despite the fact there was nothing beneath his feet…

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light and Dwyer felt weightless, floating within the glow before finding himself at the coast of a lake.

He saw Kamui and Kana waiting a little beyond the shore, and Kana ran excitedly to meet Dwyer halfway, hugging him and nearly knocking him back into the lake.

A few moments later, Jakob appeared, landing gently in the sand. He turned back to his sons, who had just parted.

"Can you hear that?" Kamui asked, putting a hand to her ear. "It sounds like the festival has begun already."

"Sounds exciting, Mama!" Kana cried out, beginning to run in the direction of the sound from the festival.

"What is this for, Mother?" Dwyer tilted a head to one side. "You never told us the purpose of this festival, just that we were supposed to attend."

"Well, it's for the long-standing peace between Nohr and Hoshido. The kings have decided to hold a festival between the two nations where they can set up their shops and games side by side, and mingle, and chat. They expect some hostility, so they will be making appearances in an attempt to keep the peace… much to the concern of their retainers, of course."

Dwyer sighed. "That's why we have to meet up with Kaze, Silas, and the others, isn't it?"

"Of course. Just help me keep an eye on Kana, will you?"

"Naturally, Mother."

* * *

Dwyer had met his uncles and aunts before, remembering a time when he was young and used to lose track of who was who and which country they were from. Kana, however, had a knack from remembering all of their names and getting hugs from even the kings easily.

Jakob and Kamui bowed to the two royal kings, Dwyer and Kana following suit.

However, the Hoshidan King began to laugh. "No need for formalities, sister."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Yes, little princess," he said, using the same pet name despite her royal title, "You are on par with us."

"It's too easy to forget that at times, with how you both treat me."

"There's no need to stop calling you 'little princess', now is there?" Xander teased, and Kamui playfully elbowed him, making a comment about how he wasn't hanging off Hinoka's arm that very moment, since he usually spent all the time he could with her when he visited Hoshido.

Jakob turned to his sons, smiling at Dwyer and Kana in turn.

"The two of you can enjoy the festival. I'm afraid your mother and I will most likely be commandeered for…" He shuddered, "royal business."

"Woo-hoo!" Kana gave a cry and took Dwyer's hand, pulling him into the crowd.

"Don't get lost!" Ryoma called after the duo, but they hardly heard him through the throngs of people.

Dwyer quickly began to scan and memorize the surrounding area, but as he did so, felt Kana's hand slipping away, and he attempted to grab it back, but to no avail –

Kana was gone.

Dwyer frantically stood up straight and began to look around, trying to see if the younger boy had stopped at any stalls, talked to any people, or begun to search for his missing sibling as well.

His eyes paused when they fell upon a suspicious man.

He had a knife and rope, and if he wasn't mistaken, a bag as well. They were staring off a bit further, and Dwyer followed his line of sight to…

 _Kana._ Dwyer instantly kicked into action, his eyes never wavering from the criminal as they began to move, swiftly, towards the Vallite prince.

They never made it.

"Excuse me," Dwyer said, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to whip around in surprise, seeing the dagger that Dwyer had pulled out of his boot. "I believe you are about to mess with the wrong prince."

Kana hardly heard a scuffle, realizing that Dwyer was not nearby as he spun around to search for his brother.

"Dwyer!" Backtracking a few paces, he found his brother crouching on the ground, next to a man who was tied up and had a bag over his head. "Dwyer?"

"…Let's get back to Mom and Dad, Kana. I'm feeling exhausted."

"…O-Okay."

Despite his earlier statement, Dwyer heaved the man over one shoulder, carrying him to a nearby empty crate and dropping him inside, much to the shock of the salesperson.

"I'll be sending knights for this crook soon, sir." With that, the two boys dashed back to the square, finding their parents instantly.

"Momma, Momma!" Kana called out, running towards her and hugging her suddenly, despite the fact she was talking to her other siblings.

"What's the matter, Kana?"  
Jakob looked to Kana, then Dwyer, who's hair was more dishelved than usual, and had a mark on his face that was now bleeding…!

"Dwyer!" He stepped towards him, looking over his son, noticing the dagger not tucked entirely back into his boot and his neutral expression.

"Kana was almost kidnapped. The criminal is at the fruits produce stall, man with a red robe and blue awning—"

"Kaze!" "Silas!" His parents called out their royal retainer's names, and they instantly responded, breaking into sprints towards the alley.

"Kana, my boy, are you all right? They didn't get to you, right? And Dwyer, Gods, you're bleeding!"

"What? No, Mom, I'm all right. Promise."

"No, you're not!"

While his wife began to fuss over both of them, Jakob kept staring at Dwyer, attempting to place what he was seeing in his son.

It hit him, suddenly. He was noticing the similarities, again. His son's desire to protect Kana, even at the risk of his own life.

He had fought for Kana. He could be easily healing his own wound now; he did not need Aunt Sakura treating it for him. Dwyer wasn't concerned for himself – simply for his brother.

Dwyer's eyes met with Jakob's, and he smiled, weakly.

Jakob nodded and smiled in return, giving his silent approval for protecting Kana. _And for doing an excellent job of doing so_ , he mused, as he saw Silas and Kaze carrying the bound-up criminal towards them.

Dwyer's eyes widened at receiving the nod, understanding the significance of it instantly. He glanced away then, feeling as if he could be happy in that moment forever.

He had won his father's approval.

* * *

"Your 94th is coming up, isn't it, Grandpa?" Kana leaned forward over Gunter's shoulder, looking at what he was writing in on the desk.

Gunter shut the book, having just finished an entry. "Yes, and so is your sixteenth. Haven't you grown like a weed?" With a chuckle, he ruffled Kana's hair. The boy looked far more mature, shoulders held proud like a ruler. He had ended up growing taller than Dwyer by an inch – something that did not please Dwyer at all but made Kana ecstatic.

"Mama said that we should plan a joint party!"

"That's a little much, don't you think? Especially since we're about two months apart."

"That doesn't matter!" Kana waved it off. "I think both of us celebrating would be awesome!"

"Yes, well, about your sixteenth… this is a big year for you. It's where you have to finally make a choice about the throne and if Dwyer is going to officially give it up to you."

"I think we've both known for a while what the answer is," Kana said as Gunter eased out of his chair and walked down the corridor towards the library. "And that's why we're coming to get you. Dwyer wants everyone to gather in the library."

When they arrived, Dwyer rose from his chair to offer it to Gunter. The boy looked sharp in a butler uniform, reminding Gunter of the first time he saw Jakob in his new uniform – they both resembled each other in more ways than they cared to admit, those two.

"Kana," Dwyer said, breaking the silence. "You still want to be king over me? I'll take it back if you don't think the life is for you, after all this time."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "This is who we are – I don't think we are meant to change!"

Dwyer nodded in agreement. "Just as I thought you would say. Then my fate rests in your hands, Kana. I must ask if you will take me as your butler."

Kana's bright grin suddenly vanished from his face, replaced with a confused look. "Huh? You'll still be a prince, Dwyer! Nothing will change that!"

"Yes, but I would still like to serve you!" Dwyer's determination shone through, clear as day. Gunter was once again reminded of Jakob, when he passionately spoke about serving Kamui, his desire to be her retainer above all else.

"There is nothing I would cherish more than protecting you, Kana. To be your brother and prince, but to also be your retainer. Besides, you'll need me after that little scandal at the festival."

"Hey, I can totally fight my way out of that now! Look how tall I've grown!" He stood his full height above Dwyer, causing the elder to sag further. "You don't have to keep reminding me, my neck is already doing that job…"

"Either way," Kana said after a beat, "I will then accept your offer as my retainer. But you still need to attend to princely duties!"

" _More_ work? Oh Gods, Kana, don't lay it all on me…"

While the two brothers began to chitter away, Kamui gently laid a hand on Jakob's arm, saying slowly, "This is reminding me of the time you asked to be _my_ butler, Jakob. Wasn't that on my sixteenth birthday too?"

"I thought that was the best gift you received, Lady Kamui," he replied with a smirk.

"Was it really on your sixteenth too, Mama?!"

Kamui nodded in response as Gunter also began to reminisce. "Well, _I_ remember when Jakob took Lady Kamui on a date to the market…"

"You let us!" Jakob retorted, pointing at Gunter. "That was no date!"

"I don't know, Jakob…" Kamui put a thoughtful hand to her cheek. "That look after I put the ribbon in your hair—"

"H-hey!"

"Dad," Dwyer interjected, "How did you guys even meet?"

"Yeah!" Kana sat down on the floor before his parents and grandparent. "Tell us Mama! How did you meet?"

"Well, Dwyer, Kana, that's a very long story…"


End file.
